When I was young
by Darknessxfool
Summary: 6 year old Bella Swan was alone after her parents died of an airplane crash. Bella the only survivor, until Edward Cullen saves her from her loneliness and brings her into the Cullen family.
1. Chapter 1

When you were young

**I do not own Stephanie Meyer **

**Chaper 1**

**My story**

**5 year-old Bella Swan was alone after her parents died of an airplane crash. Bella the only survivor, until Edward Cullen saves her from her loneliness and brings her into the Cullen family. **

**Bpv**

**I was 6 when my parents died in an airplane crash, even though I was young I could still remember the screams, anguish and fears of those who were on the airplane with me. My parents held me as tight as they could. We were going to California for the summer, I was so happy like any kid would be. Why? Why us?**

**After I heard the last words my mother said to me; "We love you, Bella."**

**I blanked out. I woke up several hours, blinking, trying to remember what happened and where I was. I shifted my gaze and caught a pair of topaz eyes staring at me, his eyes full of sadness. Once he saw me staring at me, he smiled a crookedly smile. **

"**Why, hello there little one" he said. **

**His voice was so lovely, like musical notes. **

**I could barely talk, my throat was hurting, but I managed a whisper**

"**hi." I smiled at him, but my face was filled with pain as I smiled**

**He looked worried as he saw my pain, but managed to still smile. He got up from the chair and walked slowly up to me, bended down to my height, as I lay on the hospital bed. At first I couldn't fully see his face, but now I could see it. His whole body was pale, his face so beautiful. Even for a six-year old, I knew that. I would continue how handsome he was, but I need to finish my story.**

"**My name is Edward Cullen" He lifted his hand and waited until I would shake it.**

"**My name is Isabella Swan, Bella is what I like better" I told him, feeling comfortable with him, I slowly lifted my hand up and shook his. Shivers ran down my neck as coldness hit me. He was freezing cold, but I didn't let it bother me. **

**He chuckled lightly as I told him my name.**

"**Where are my mommy and daddy?" I finally croaked. I knew where they were before he it left his lips.**

**He looked at me. I could see in his face, he was debating weather to tell me the truth, or a lie.**

"**Your mom and dad are gone" he finally spilled out. Even though I knew the truth, tears spilled out of my eyes. I could feel inside of me breaking down, shutting off. I sobbed silently to myself, forgetting Edward was there. **

**Suddenly, I felt cold strong arms wrap around me as I cried. He stroked my hair as I continued to sob silently. **

"**Shh…it'll be alright, I'm here." I heard him say in my ear. **

**This continued on for a while, until I stopped crying. **

"**Edward.." I said, when I was done crying my heart out.**

"**Will you stay with me? Forever?" I said…Clinging on to him, my face buried into his stomach.**

"**I will Bella, forever and ever"**

"**Promise? You'll take care of me. I'll take care of you" **

**He chuckled lightly, letting me go and staring in my eyes.**

"**Promise! Cub scout honors" he said as he smiled widely.**

**A knock on the door startled me and we both turned to the door. A man entered. He too was beautiful and looked similar like Edward. **

"**Hi Bella, my name is Carlisle" he smiled at me and walked to me as he checked me up.**

"**How is she, father?" Edward asked, still holding me as I sat silently.**

**He was Edward's father?! He looked so young!**

"**Fine…she can go home today" Carlisle said happy.**

**I looked at the ground. I didn't have a home, or a family.**

"**I have no home…or any family" I blurted out as I hugged Edward tighter sniffing lightly.**

**I could see both of them had concern on their faces.**

"**Well that's a problem" Carlisle said softly.**

**Edward turned to me and then to his father.**

"**I could be her guardian, I can take care of her." He said with determines in his voice.**

**- **

**Woot! Thanks. I'm totally done. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cullen Family**

**Bella Point of View **

**After Edward's family thought about adopting me, I was finally a Cullen. I could stay with my Edward! **

**The first day of meeting everyone, was unforgettable. I met his brothers and sisters. Alice, who was short and pixie like was my favorite sister of all. The first time she saw me she skipped happily to me and kissed me on both of my cheeks. I blushed of course. She picked me up and swung me around.**

"**Hello little Bella, it's finally nice to meet you" she said with glee. Once my foot touched the ground I stood unsteadily. I clutched Edward's arm, which was standing beside me. He rolled his eyes at his sister and smiled at me warmly. **

**Emmett was like a big bear. He was huge! Well…built strong, and good for playing with. When my eyes first landed on him, I was scared, to tell you the truth. I thought he was going to eat me, but that all changed later on.**

**He picked me up and carried me on his shoulders. I squealed in happiness**

"**So this is the Bella we've heard of!" he told me in his big booming voice while he laughed loudly.**

**Jasper and Rosalie were very nice too, but they were both distant then the rest. Rosalie was like a supermodel, her hair perfect and everything was very beautiful, unlike Alice, she really cared on how she looked and things like that. I could tell Rosalie didn't like me very much on how she acted towards me. Her face told me that I wasn't supposed to be here, and that they weren't telling me something. Oh well. Though, she was like a strict mother to me, and I knew she loved me at times. She didn't say anything to me when I arrived, but wandered off**

**Jasper was the calmest; he looked kind of like Edward, but was lest built. He was the most distant from me, but he was nice to talk to.**

"**Hello, Bella." That was the first thing he said to me, he gave me a warm smile and I returned that smile. **

**Esme was like a mother to me, her hug was warm and her smile made my heart melt. I could tell she really cared for her children, and that she would care for me too. I knew that I would love this family like my mom and dad, and my life would be fun.**

**As Edward grabbed me under the arms and carried me to my room, I clutched him tightly. He put me down and opened the door. I gasped in shock and awe. The room was breathtaking! The bed was big and the sheets were my favorite color, blue. There was a dresser, a TV on the wall, a desk with a mirror on it and a window facing east. **

"**You like it?" his voice suddenly erupting my day dreaming wearing his lovely smile**

**I nodded so fast I thought I broke my neck. I ran to him and hugged his waist.**

"**Thank you, Edward." I whispered, enough for him to hear. He chuckled lightly hugged me.**

**As days grew to months, and months grew into years, I felt comfortable with them. Edward was with me all the time and Alice took me shopping and played dolls with me. Emmett and I played jokes on people especially on Edward and he taught me how to wrestle, and he gave good bear hugs when I wasn't feeling well. Jasper and I liked to watch tv and he showed me how to write Poems. Rosalie taught me how to repair automobiles and stuff like that. Esme and I cooked until our hearts were content. I loved her cooking. Carlisle showed me how to be a good doctor. Even though I had fun with my family, I sometimes missed my mother and father. At night I would pray to them and I would tell them how I was being taken care of really well. **

**I guess you could say my life was going well. That was, until I found out about my family **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella was eight now, and she still doesn't now our family's big secret. Every time I watched her laughing happily, and enjoying herself I felt myself sadden. I'm her big brother and I've been keeping a lie for two years now. **

"**Edward, what are you doing?" I heard her voice ripping through my thoughts. I looked at her and smiled. She held a very melted ice cream cone and her face was very messy with chocolate ice cream all over her. **

**I chuckled lightly as I grabbed a piece of tissue and put her on my lap. I cleaned her face, as she tried to fight me off.**

"**Now, now Bella, you look like a pig" I said giving her a smile as I threw away the tissue. **

"**Pigs are cute, are you trying to say I'm cute?" she said with innocent in her voice, as she licked her ice cream.**

" **Your not cute, your beautiful Bella" I told her as I kissed the tip of her nose. She giggled as I did this. I loved it when she giggled. My heart soared when she always did this. **

**She jumped off of my lap and hurried off to play games with Emmett. I sighed deeply as I breathed in as much of her scent as I could. Her scent droved me crazy, I guess you could say, she was my kind of heroin. **

"_**Edward…we have to tell her today"**_** as I heard Alice think. **

**I swiftly turned my head facing Alice. She gave me a sad look, but I knew she was right. I sighed deeply**

"_**Later, tonight Alice"**_** I said, finally giving up**__** I stood up and walked away from her and walked up to my room. As I started for my room, I stopped suddenly and stared at her room. Bella room was decorated with all kinds of stuff. Pictures of the family were tacked on one side of the wall. I smiled at them.**

**What if she wants to move out when we tell her? Could I let her go so suddenly? I knew if she did want to have nothing to do with us, that I would let her go, Even if it would hurt me deeply.**

**As night approached, everyone sat in the living room watching TV. Emmett and Rosalie all snuggled up on the floor. Alice and Jasper leaned against each other, while I sat next to Bella. Esme and Carlisle were on the other side of Bella, staring at the TV. **

_Who's going to start___**I heard Alice thinking. No one wanted to.**

_How about you Edward?_** Carlisle thought. Me? **

_Why me? What about Emmett? _

_Psh..I can't handle these things Edward_** Emmett replied. **

**I sighed. "Fine" I growled. I turned to Bella who was so keyed up in the TV didn't hear my growl.**

"**Bella…we have to tell you something" I started, my voice soft, but also trembling. Bella turned to me and looked at me, waiting for me to say something.**

"**Do you believe in vampires?" I asked her slowly**

"**The ones who drink blood? Who can't go out in sunlight? The ones who turn into bats?" she asked me her eyes wide.**

"**Yes.."**

" **Hmm..No, their just make believe right, Edward?" she asked with innocent in her voice. **

"**No, What if I told you. We were all vampires?" I asked softly, my hands grasped her small, fragile hands. **

**Bella looked at everyone carefully, I swear, it was the longest wait of my life. **

"**Well, No matter what you guys are, you're still my family and I'll stick with you thick and thin." She made the biggest smile ever.**

**We all sighed happily. **

"**But, how about your diet? Don't you drink blood? And how can you go out in the light?" she asked with curiosity in her voice. **

"**We don't really drink human blood, but animal blood. You can call us Vegetarian vampires, and we can go out in the light, but we sparkle " everyone chuckled lightly. **

"**Really? Well that's something to tell my teacher!" **

**Everyone stopped and looked at her**

"**Honey, you can't tell anyone our secret" Esme said softly. **

"**Why not?"**

"**If you do, we'd have to leave Forks, and you'll have to go live with someone else" jasper said in a whisper.**

**Bella blinked and nodded her head and stifled a yawned. **

"**Someone's sleepy!" Emmett yelled out happily.**

"**No no no!" she yelled back as Emmett chased her up the stairs into her room.**

"**Well, that went well" Rosalie said **

"**Better than we expected" jasper nodded too**

"**Except me, I knew what her answer was going to be" Alice laughed out loud and stuck her tongue at us.**

**I nearly tackled her. She knew and she didn't tell me? How could she! I stifled a growl. **

**Alice just laughed at me and left the room.**

**I left the house to go hunt, knowing I would see Bella grow up, until she would leave us. Me especially.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New surprise, and visitors **

**Don't own Stephanie Meyer, or the Characters**

**Edward point of View**

**It has been five-years since Bella joined the family. She is officially eleven-years-old and turning into a beautiful young lady. **

**Today, It was Bella's first day of 5****th**** grade. I glanced at her wide smile as she stared at the school she was attending.**

"**I can't wait Edward! New friends, enemies, teachers and homework BLAH" she made a ghastly face as she grabbed my hand and dragged me in the school. **

"**Now Bella, I can't stay for too long, I have school too you know" I said. I scrunched up my face as something hit my nose. What was this? I knew this smell; I just couldn't put my finger on it.**

**As I entered the entrance of the school, Bella suddenly stopped abruptly. I turned to her, my face stoned and calm so she wouldn't think something was wrong. I mean, it IS her first day of 5****th**** grade. **

"**Edward, is something wrong?" she asked me with full concern in her voice. I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit; she was cute when she made that face.**

"**Nothing is wrong, why would you think that?" As I pushed her lightly to her classroom, I glanced inside. Looked decent, but that strange scent was still lingering. The warm feeling left my hand as Bella skipped to her best friend Angela. Angela came over to the house sometimes she was a nice girl. The bell rang loudly. I walked over to Bella.**

"**Be good in school alright? I'll pick you up after school" I said smiling at her. I looked in her eyes as excitement lingered in it, but a tint of sadness was in there.**

"**Promise Edward?" She launched herself to me and gave me a great big hug. I wrapped my arms around her tightly as I could, making sure not to hurt her as well.**

"**Pinky swear" As I kissed her on the cheek. I stood up and waved at the teacher before walking away. **

_What a nice brother he is, and charming as well_** as I heard her thinking.**

**I exited the room and slowly stopped in mid walking. A boy the age of Bella stood by his locker getting his books. His scent…I finally understood. A werewolf. The boy closed his locker and started to jog over to Bella's classroom.**

"**Jacob Black, your late" I heard the teacher holler at him. Black. where have I heard of that name before? Oh well, I'll just ask Carlisle who he is. **

_EDWARD! You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up. _** Rosalie thought. My eyes narrowed ahead of me. School. How dull. My face scrunched up like Bella's. I laughed as I noticed I was just like Bella. **

**I finally got to my car and started the engine. My car slowly inched, and then I pushed the gas petal as far as it would go. **

**As I stood outside my Volvo, listening to the bell ring. I heard a squeal as Bella stood out in the entrance. She came running down the stairs, but she suddenly slipped on the last stair, making her fall. Of course, being vampire I sped up to her and caught her before she hit the ground. I looked at her as she opened her eyes. She looked around and sighed in relief. **

"**What am I going to do with you Bella?" as I sighed and rolled my eyes as I set her on her feet. **

" **Well I'm sorry, but I can't help it that I'm clumsy" she said as she brushed her jeans and arranged her backpack. I stopped her and grabbed the backpack from her and walked to the car. I heard her light footsteps behind me as she climbed up in the passenger seat. As I shut my door I glanced at the window to see Jacob standing on the sidewalk waiting for someone. A man appeared and gave Jacob a hug and pulled him to his car, the man glancing at my way. I narrowed my eyes, and sped away from the two. **

**Bella pressed the button to her favorite station and started to sing. I sighed. **

"**Bella, is it really necessary to listen to this station?" **

"**Edward, just because your sooo **_**old,**_** doesn't mean you can criticize the music these days" she said as she exaggerated **_**old.**_** I chuckled at her as we stopped at the driveway. The garage was open which probably meant that Rosalie was working on someone's car. Before I could open the house door Alice waltzed to Bella kissing her on both cheeks.**

"**I am so glad that you two have arrived! I want to take Bella out shopping"**

"**Alice, didn't you already take her out shopping, I believe just a few days ago?" I questioned her. I put Bella's backpack on the couch as I sat beside it. I caught Bella run in the kitchen and grab an apple and ran back here, only to be stopped by Emmett.**

"**Hey Bella, want to go play?" **

"**Emmett! I'm taking Bella shopping with me" Alice hollered at him from the staircase. **

"**How do you know? She didn't answer you" Emmett glared at Alice. **

"**Because I know what she's going to say" Alice skipped down the stairs to Bella. I turned to Bella, who I don't think was listening but enjoying her apple.**

"**I'll go shopping with Alice first, then play with you Emmett, afterwards" As her cheeks were full with apple bits, biting into it hungrily. **

"**Yes!" **

"**Fine, I'll wait for you Bella" As Emmett strolled away, probably go bug Rosalie. **

**Bella came back with clean hands and face. She sat beside me and poked my head. I turned slowly, looking at her.**

"**What are you going to do while I'm going to shop with Alice?" she asked as she played with my hair.**

"**I'll probably go hunting, or sit on this couch until you come home. **

**Since she knew of our habits, we could tell her anything freely. Plus, she knew that we all had special powers of our own. Since she knew that I could read mines, she hid hers very well. Strangely though, I can't read hers and when it comes to Jasper, she didn't like it when he played with her emotions. Now when it came to play games with Alice, Bella hated playing games with her. Even though Alice promised her that she wouldn't use hers. **

"**What kind of animals are you going to hunt this time?" Bella liked to keep track of what animals I hunted or what I liked. Of course, the family and I wouldn't let her witness the hunts. Who knew what would happen if we let her. I wouldn't put her in that danger.**

"**Anything that crosses me, I don't feel that thirsty today" **

**As we sat on the couch, Alice came down. **

"**Ready to go Bella?" Her voice was very happy today, but of course, that was Alice.**

**As Alice walked out the door, Bella hesitated and turned back to me**

"**Don't' forget to tell me what animal you hunt today, alright?" **

"**I won't" She smiled at me and closed the door. When Bella left sometimes, I felt lonely. Like I couldn't live without her. Well, no time in sulking. I silently stood up and walked to the kitchen. Esme was there baking pie. Even though we don't eat food, she still made food for Bella. **

"**How are you Edward?"**

"**I'm good" It was pretty much quiet, too quiet**

_Carlisle is in his studies_ **I glanced up at Esme and she gave me a wink. **

"**Thank you" It was barely a whisper, just enough for her to hear.**

**I walked up and stood in front of Carlisle's door.**

"**Come in" I opened the door and closed it softly. **

"**What brings you here?" Carlisle swerved his chair facing me. **

" **Today when I was dropping off Bella at her school, a werewolf was attending her school, the name of Jacob Black. I know his name is familiar but I can't remember" I slightly touched his books while I told him. I turned to Carlisle to see his face stone hard. **

"**The Quiluets, Edward. The werewolf family" My fingers stopped where it was. I turned to face Carlisle. My eyes narrowed **

"**Their here? Still?" My voice hard and cold. That little boy's great-grandfather's was the one who made the treaty with us. Making us a truce that if we stayed off their land, they wouldn't expose us. Even though we drink animal blood, it still didn't mean we weren't dangerous. What if Bella gets hurt from that **_**dog**_

"**Should we take Bella out of the school?" I asked **

"**No, not yet. Nothing has gone wrong…yet" Carlisle's pencil started tapping the table. I glanced at the time. They were almost coming home. I silently left Carlisle's office and headed outside to go hunt. Hmmm…what animal should I catch? **

**As I came close to the house I heard a groan in the house.**

" **Emmett…your-going-to-kill-me" I guess they were already playing games. **

"**Oh, opps Bella, sorry about that" I entered the house as Emmett got off of the floor with a sprawled Bella on the floor. She turned to me as I entered the room. She sat up.**

"**What was on the menu today?" **

**I gave her a crooked smile then finally caught on.**

"**Today was Bears, wolves, typical" Esme brought out a piece of pie and gave it to Bella. Just as she was going to take a bite of it she stopped, the fork in mid air.**

**My eyebrows rose. "Is something wrong?" **

"**No, I was just wondering if any one wanted to have a bite" Even though she knew that we didn't eat food, she was still generous and asked us if we wanted some of her food.**

**We all shook our heads.**

"**No dear, go ahead and dig in" Esme smiled happily. Bella nodded back and took a bite.**

"**Always-good" her mouth full of pie, I chuckled. Rosalie came down with Alice, their face troubled. We waited for Alice to announce her news.**

"**There's going to be visitors soon…" her voice whispered enough just for all of us to hear. Bella stopped eating and gulped. **

"**What do you mean, Alice?" Emmett stood up and sat on a chair as everyone waited and listened.**

"**I didn't see this coming soon enough, they were just going to stroll in the town, but I guess they caught some of Edward's scent when he was hunting. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Stand your guard **

**Bella Point of View**

**I glanced around the room. Everyone was still, cautious and thinking of a plane. No one really visited the family, only some friends from Alaska, which I did NOT like. **

**I could see Edward's face scrunched up, his eyes narrow, but his face was still calm and stone like it is always. I could tell all of them were talking in their minds. Sometimes I felt left out of this, but it was nice knowing that Edward couldn't read my mind. I put my plate on the table and walked to Edward and grabbed his arm, leading him to the couch and patting the seat next to me. He smiled at me, dazzling me. He sat beside me, and I clutched him.**

"**What are we going to do?" barely a whisper, but I knew everyone could hear.**

" **When will they arrive?" Carlisle stood staring at the window.**

**Alice closed her eyes slowly, and as a minute flew by her eyes opened.**

"**Less than an hour. Oh! And two girls and 2 boys" **

"**What about Bella?" Everyone stared at me. What about me? Will anything happen? I guess even though no one can look through my mind. Jasper calmed my nerves down. I muttered a "thanks" and smiled at him. Even though It annoyed me how he can play with my emotions, how could I not me annoyed when he just made me calm down?**

"**Everyone's staying, they can't get through us" Emmett had full confidence in his voice. Of course knowing Emmett, nothing could get through him. He was a Big bear for crying out loud!**

"**Emmett's right, if we leave, we'll just get separated" Rosalie stood next to Emmett and put her arms around his shoulders. **

"**Alright, I guess we just made a plane, don't do anything, still though we all have to be cautious, we don't know who these people are " **

"**Bella, you need to go to sleep" Edward's velvety voice broke through all the tensions.**

**I wiggled my body as a sign saying no. Edward picked me up gently and carried me up to my room. I felt soft cushions against my body. **

"**Please don't leave, I'm scared" As I clung on to his arm. I didn't like being left in the dark alone. He patted my head and lay beside me.**

" **I won't, I'll stay until you wake up." I was wide-awake, until he had to start singing my favorite lullaby. When I was little I sometimes couldn't sleep because of the nightmares of the incident. I would scream in the night, crying and begging for my mom and dad. Of course Edward came in the room and comforting me, rocking me back to sleep. I guess I can't really say how he came with the lullaby, but it definitely put me back to sleep. **

**I woke up to the brightness to the sun that came through my window. I rolled over to see the other half of the bed empty. I wonder where Edward was. I could smell breakfast lingering in the hallway, coming in my room. It smelled nice, and it made my mouth water. I got out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans, and tank top with a long sleeve. Even though there was sun out, I could tell it would rain soon. I brushed my hair, trying to get all knots out. **

**I raced down to the top of the stairs and halted at the top. Stairs and me am not the greatest pair. Every time I go down or up the stairs I would trip and fall. I clutched the arm railing and slowly put each foot in front of me, making sure not to fall. Jasper was in front of the TV, you may think he was really paying attention to the TV, but really he wasn't. **

"**Hello Bella, your up early" His face was still turned to the TV as he spoke to me. **

"**Well it is school day, speaking of school. Shouldn't you guys be in school already?" **

" **We're skipping today, it's sunny out" I glanced out the window. Well, I guess he was right. I was sure it was going to rain. **

"**Breakfast time Bella" I heard Esme's voice drift from the kitchen. That's right, I have school soon. I walked to the kitchen and sat on a chair. A plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes waited for me on the table. I sighed happily and dug in. Esme's cooking was the best. As I glanced at the clock it red 8:15, I heard a honk outside. I wonder who was going to drive me this time.**

**I grabbed my backpack off of the counter and gave Esme a kiss and a wave goodbye to Jasper. I raced off into the sunlight and glanced a the car. A yellow Porsche, that was probably Alice. I could hear her voice booming. I opened the passenger seat and sat down. **

"**Hi Bella, Edward couldn't drive you today, he's with Emmett and the new visitors." Her words were fast. I could barely understand her. That's right. The new visitors, I wonder what they looked like. Oh well, I would see after school. **

"**About the visitors, are they…" **

"**They're not exactly like us Bella, and they don't know you're with us yet. But don't worry! We're all going to be there if anything happens." She smiled at me her eyes not looking at the road. The car suddenly came to a halt and the school stood out. I gave Alice a hug then raced in the school. I saw Angela with Mike and Tyler. **

**I guess they saw me walking towards me because they all broke into a smile and Angela waved to me. **

"**Hi Bella! What's up" Angela was my best friend; I've known her since 3****rd**** grade.**

"**Hey, nothing much. Just not ready for school" **

"**Hey Bella! Are you ready for P.E?" Mike smiled at me.**

**I don't really like Mike, but I knew he had a crush on me. Which was one of the reasons I didn't like him, plus he was obnoxious. Tyler was a nice boy. I knew that Angela and Tyler liked each other; no matter how much they denied it.**

**I forced myself to smile. " Of course Mike, P.E" **

**Angela rolled her eyes and laughed un-convincing. We chatted for a while until the bell rang; Angela and I waved to the boys and walked to our class. As Mrs.Krystal; my teacher took attendance one of my class mates caught my eye. He was knew to the school and his name was Jacob Black. I had to admit, he looked cute and he was very tall. **

"**Bella!"**

**I turned to Mrs. Krystal.**

"**Yah?" **

"**Are you paying attention?" My eyes wandered around the class and saw Angela staring at me. I guess she was telling me the answer to the question ****B36**** she mouthed to me.**

"**B36" my face turned red.**

**She nodded and wrote the answer on the chalkboard. This when on for the whole day, until the lunch bell rang. Everyone ran out the door. Only Angela, Jacob and I were the only one's left in the classroom. We were talking about our lunches when a voice disrupted our conversation.**

"**Hey, your Bella Swan, right?" We turned behind us and saw Jacob looking at us. **

"**Yah, why?"**

"**My dad knew your dad" He said with a grin. His dad?**

"**What's your dad's name?" I asked still confused.**

"**Billy Black" Oh, that's right. Billy and Charlie were good friends. I forgot about the Black's.**

"**Oh! That's right." **

" **Yah, well see you later Bella" He ran off into the lunchroom.**

**I looked at Angela and saw confusion in her face. I shrugged. All I knew was that I was hungry.**

**At last, school was over. It was Friday. I couldn't wait until my weekend started. I looked around until I spotted the silver shiny Volvo. I smiled and skipped to the door. Edward smiled at me.**

"**Hello Bella how was your day?" **

"**Boring, but fine because tomorrow is going to be Saturday!" I yelled happily. I looked to the window beside me and saw Jacob Black waving to me. I slowly waved to him and quickly turned away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward narrow his eyes at Jacob but he quickly returned back to his stone face and faced the road.**

"**Bella, do you know that Jacob is a werewolf?" his voice angelic and soft. My eyes bugged out and stared at him.**

"**Seriously? I thought werewolf's didn't exist" Edward chuckled darkly while looking at me.**

"**Like you thought vampires didn't exist?" I scoffed at him.**

**The house came into view. I slowly got out of the car and walked side-by-side with Edward to the house. What came into view in the living room was everyone, except four new comers. They were all very beautiful one of the girls had black flowing hair and her eyes were butterscotch. The other girl had brown short hair, but her eyes were different, eyes black as night. The two guys looked like the girls, they must have been twins. **

"**Bella, this is Kayla" his long pale hand gesturing to the black hair girl.**

" **Serena, Jesse and Trevor." Trevor the one who looked like Kayla narrowed his eyes at me, while Serena and Jesse just stared at me. **

**I smiled and waved at all of them. For some reason they all didn't look very satisfying, other than Kayla. **

"**That girl is human" I heard someone growl loudly, we all looked at Trevor who his face was in rage his hands curled into a ball, his eyes red, unlike his twin.**

"**Yes, and she is part of our family" Carlisle said loudly, full of authority. **

"**That cannot me true." Serena's voice cold, but soft. **

**I didn't like this. I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it tight. I felt him squeeze mine slightly. I glanced up at him as his eyes were tight, his mouth in a snarl. **

"**If you don't like it, you can leave" Edward announced gesturing to the door.**

"**No, it's fine" I guess Kayla was the Leader because Serena, Jesse and Trevor's body stiffened at her words and they didn't talk back to her.**

"**I'm sorry for my brother's behavior" her eyes staring at me. **

"**It's alright." I said it barley whispering. **

"**I believe it's time for us to leave" Jesse his voice just like Serena's. Kayla nodded slightly.**

"**Thank you very much for inviting us to your home" Kayla's voice with sincere. **

" **We will be staying in a hotel close by here," The leader added, as everyone stood and started to walk towards the door.**

" **We will keep that in mind" Carlisle smiled at them and closed the door after they all left.**

**I guess I was trembling because Edward pulled me into a tight hug. Holding me tightly he picked me up and walked to the couch and sat down. I buried my face in his shoulder. **

" **I don't like that boy" Emmett's voice almost in a yell.**

"**Well, it seemed that they wouldn't do anything unless Kayla gave them permission." Esme's voice full of concern, all their face was troubled. Even though I couldn't see Edward's I knew his looked trouble too and angry. **

"**That's a problem, what if she does give them permission? And they attack Bella surprisingly?" **

"**Alice, do you see anything going to happen?" Rosalie turned to Alice.**

**Her head shook "nothing"**

" **That's also a problem, they know what we can do." **

**Emmett grumbled, " Like I said, they can't do anything. There are seven of us and four of them."**

**Alice's face suddenly popped up in front of my face. **

"**Don't worry Bella, honey. Nothing will happen." Her voice felt reassuring, but what if something happens?**

**My body felt all-calm. Jasper was doing his magic again. I couldn't think of anything bad that would happen. I closed my eyes, I felt suddenly tired and sleepy. I yawned and fell into a deep slumber. **

**I felt my body move to a warmer and softer place. I felt the cold go away and heard a voice.**

"**Don't worry Bella, nothing will happen to you. I promise I won't let anything happen to you" **

**I felt a cold tingle on my check and it left. I was so tired I didn't feel like moving so I slept there. **

**I was sleeping so great. Until I started to have the nightmares again, I saw my parent's face and their anguished face staring at me. I wanted to tell them it was going to be all right. As I was getting deeper into my nightmare, I felt coldness on my face. I opened my eyes, knowing that it was going to be Edward or one of my family members, but I was surprised to see a pair of red eyes in the darkness. I stiffened.**

"**Edward?" My voice trembled**

" **It's funny how you think I'm your brother" It's voice cold. It chuckled, chilling. I couldn't speak.**

"**Cat got your tongue Bella?"**

"**Who knew a family of my kind would take in a human girl" It moved into the moonlight and I could see clearly whom it was. Trevor, Kayla's twin. **

"**Don't worry, I won't take you"**

"**Yet" His voice added. He smiled at me, his teeth visible to my eyes.**

"**Oh dear, it seems our time together has ended. Oh well, until later on Bella." He disappeared into the night as his laugh lingered in the room. My door opened giving me a clear view of Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward. They all came in. **

" **Bella are you alright?" Rosalie stood on the other side of my bed. I nodded I couldn't move. I saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper walking around my room. Probably just looking how he came in.**

" **Alice why didn't you see this coming?" Edward's voice was strained, trying not to blow up at Alice.**

"**Because he just suddenly thought to came here. He wasn't planning in coming" She stared at him, long and hard.**

" **He could have killed her! " he snarled, his face uptight. **

"**Edward, it isn't her fault" Jasper strolled to Alice and put his arm around her. Edward needed to calm down. We know he's very protective of me, but sometimes his anger was too much.**

" **I don't think he came in the window or anything. Maybe he's a teleporter?" Emmett suggests. That would make sense. I mean, he didn't come in the window because it was closed, but who knows.**

"**Why don't we think about it later and let Bella sleep" Rosalie nodded and left with Emmett. Alice gave me a kiss on the check and left with Jasper. Was Edward still in the room? I felt the bed move on the otherside. I moved myself to face him. He was staring at the ceiling, his arms behind his head, just lying there.**

" **Did he do anything Bella?" his voice was rough, still mad. **

" **No, he just frighten me" I wanted to comfort him, to tell him that it was all right, but I didn't want to make the wrong move.**

"**Edward, it's ok. He didn't do anything" **

"**Yet, I shouldn't have gone hunting that day." He was mad at himself. It wasn't his fault. Didn't he know that? **

"**It's not your fault Edward, and anyways, you needed to hunt" I moved closer to him and hugged him.**

" **I didn't need to, I should have never went." he moved to his side, breaking my hug.**

"**It's ok Edward, he won't hurt me. I have everyone and you" My voice sounded helpful, but in my mind I didn't know about that. **

" **Of course nothing will happen to you. I won't let him touch you" His eyes suddenly appeared, staring at me. I nodded, speechless and smiled at him.**

" **It's late Bella, forget the whole thing and go to sleep" his gentle voice lingered in my head as he stroked my face. I don't know if I could forget the whole thing, but I guess I would for the night. I remembered sighing trying to stay awake, but I only got sucked into the darkness, falling to sleep. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Spending time with Emmett

Bella's point of view

**It's been a few days since of Trevor's appearance in my room. Ever since than, Edward or Alice would check up on me regularly at night, just in case. Even though Trevor didn't come in my room anymore, it took me a while to fall asleep. I guess after the incident, Kayla their leader came to our house apologizing for him. Telling us that they were leaving that day to search for a new home.**

**I felt reassured after I found out that they were leaving, but who knows if they were true to their words. School was alright, I saw everyone, and Jacob and I were pretty good friends, until I got home from school that day.**

**I grabbed an apple and slowly walked to the couch sitting on the floor since Emmett and Edward occupied the couch. **

"**Geez Bella, you smell" Emmett's nose wrinkled while trying to wave off the scent that I couldn't identify.**

"**What Smell?" I smelled myself, only getting nothing. Just the scent of Alice's perfume she just sprayed on me a few minuets ago.**

"**You smell like that dog" Edward chuckled as he told me.**

"**What do you mean dog? There wasn't a dog at school." They both stared at me like I was forgetting something. Oh that was right, Jacob was a werewolf. I gave them a steady laugh **

"**Yah, well we hung out during lunch" **

"**Don't get too close to him, who knows what he'll do," Emmett jokingly laughed at me.**

**I rolled my eyes as I started to take small bites into my apple. How come I couldn't smell the scent and they could? Well of course, they were vampire. I wonder what being a vampire felt like. Rosalie told me that it was very painful and that it is your sharpest memory ever. **

" **Is something wrong, you look like your have a staring contest with your apple" I turned my eyes to see Jasper smiling at me.**

"**Oh, ha-ha. Just thinking"**

"**It's very frustrating not knowing what you thinking" It made me happy knowing that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts. All the Embarrassing things I thought about were only for me to think about it. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't.**

"**I've known you for so long, I can now sometimes find out what you thinking" smirking. I glared at him and stuck my tongue. Since I smelled like a dog I went up to take a shower. After I was done I asked Esme if I smelled like anything. She smiled at me and reassured me that I didn't smell like a dog anymore. When I went downstairs I only saw Emmett in the room.**

"**Emmett, where's everyone?" I sat next to him staring at the TV. Of course, it was always Kick boxing or boxing on when he was watching. Thought, I hated when blood came into view, I'd have to cover my eyes.**

"**They went hunting, of course knowing Edward, someone had to watch over you. So I volunteered" Giving me a wide grin. **

"**Don't you need to go hunting too?" **

"**Naw, I went yesterday. Alice told me there was some irritated grizzly's up in the mountains, I just had to go" I had to giggle at his comment. Everyone knew Grizzly's were his favorite. **

"**Hey Emmett, if you had a choice of staying a human or turning into a vampire, which one would you pick?" I knew Emmett wasn't really the best person to talk to when it came to soft stuff, but he was the closest brother, other than Edward. I guess it took him a while to think about it cause he just sat there staring into space tapping his chin. **

"**You know what Bella? I'm not really sure, I know for sure if I was still human I wouldn't have met you or our family." I sighed. That wasn't really the answer I was looking for. I heard chuckling beside me. **

"**Has our family affected you?" he chuckled. I laughed unconvincingly along with him. **

"**Emmett, how did you become a vampire again?" Even though he's told me so many times than I can count, I liked it when he told me. He rolled his eyes and smiled at me.**

"**Ok, Once upon a time.."**

"**No really!" **

"**Ok ok. I was 20-years old. I was in Tennessee hunting in the mountains when a bear confronted me. Even though I was huge and all, I still couldn't go against a bear. I did little fight, only to lose. My wounds were deadly; I knew I was going to die. I almost died instantly, until Rosalie came a saved me. Rosalie took a long journey carrying me back to Carlisle. Then Carlisle turned me, and I've been with them ever since" He said in one breath. I didn't know what to say. I mean, what can you say but stare in awe.**

"**Hey Kiddo, before anyone comes you want to wrestle?" he stood up, his arm flexing waiting for my reply. **

"**Sure" I stood up and jumped on his back. We wrestled until everyone came back home. They stared at us as Emmett laid on his stomach, with me on top, both of us laughing. Esme laughed softly as Alice came and picked me off of Emmett. Edward just stared with confusion in his face. **

"**Your just too good for me, Bella" He winked at me and ruffled my hair. **

**Everyone departed from the room. I quickly ran upstairs to my room and closed the door. My room really fitted me. Since the day I came into the family I changed it. I colored it blue and had a whole wall just for pictures of my friends, family and I. I put my bed in the center and had a desk with my laptop on it. I had a shelf full of books, DVDS and other stuff. I changed into my pajamas and went into my bathroom to comb my hair and wash my face. As I was going to exit my room a certain picture caught my eye.**

**I stared at it and suddenly remembered where we were at that time. My whole family was pictured. On the far left corner was Esme and Carlisle; she had her arm around him as they both smiled. In the far right were Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett smiled a wide grin as he put his fingers on top of Rosalie's head for bunny ears. Of course knowing Rosalie she wanted to look beautiful in the picture so she tried to put his hand down. In the middle were Alice and jasper. Alice smiled and Jasper had his arm around her shoulders. Right in front of them were Edward and I. He smiled his dazzling smile has he was holding me. I smiled at the camera holding a peace sign. I couldn't help but giggle at the picture. The background was the sunset, 2-years ago. I suddenly felt sad. I was going to age when they weren't. I wanted to stay with them, especially Edward. I felt water coming to my eyes. I quickly blinked them away.**

**I sighed and walked downstairs. I'll just have to spend as much time with them as I can. I looked at the living room to see everyone there; their faces were worried and uncertain. What was going? I walked quietly and stood behind the couch only to see a reporter talking.**

" **In Los Angelus tonight we have just uncovered 10 bodies. All their blood is drained out, it seemed that these people didn't fight against their killers. Their arms are crossed against their chest like mummies. The police and detectives have no comment. Stay tune until 11 pm tonight" **

**I stared at the TV, my face as pale as theirs. What was going on?**


	7. IMPORTANT! READ

**Hi everyone I just wanted to wish you all a wonderful Happy Christmas! Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that since it is almost Christmas I'm not going to update for a little while, not more than 4 days! Don't worry, haha. **

**Even though I wont' be updating, I'll still be writing the story. So I just wanted to let you all know that so you won't think I just forgot my story, haha that won't happen.**

**So I hope you guys enjoy your holiday! And be safe. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Edward's Point of view**

**All of our eyes stared at the TV. They didn't need to show us the bodies that were found. I could just picture their pale bodies no longing breathing, no warmth in them. My face was stoned, unable to read. I got up off the couch and turned around to face Bella, her face horrified me. She was trembling her face as pale as ours. My body surged with anger, sadness and nervousness. She was too young to learn about these things, to hear about them. My whole family knew it was a vampire. A group? We didn't know just yet. Jasper turned off the TV. The room was filled with silent. I didn't dare speak anything.**

**I stared at Alice and saw her face. I knew that face she was making. She was having a vision. We all waited until she was done. **

"**Alice?" **

"**Not good. It's all going to repeat itself all over again." Her quiet voice filled the room. I walked over to Bella and placed my hand over hers. She shook, like she was just shocked and stared at my hand, then to my face. I picked her up like she weighed nothing and sat down on the couch with everyone.**

"**Where this time?" Carlisle asked**

" **Seattle than their coming to Forks. They don't know we're here, but I have a feeling they will find out soon."**

"**You can't have a feeling Alice, you have to know for sure." My voice was calm, yet rough. I held Bella as she stared into space. **

"**It's fine you guys, we'll just continue into our daily lives until we fully know when they will arrive." Emmett's voice usually boomed through the house, but now it was quite like ours.**

" **It's not fine, we have to be prepare for what's going to happen. We have to be prepared " I snarled. Didn't they get it? They'll pounce on us when it's the right time and when we're venerable. **

"**Edward, we can't just leave our house just because of this. They'll find our scent and come looking for us" Rosalie's voice was hard. I knew no one wanted to leave our home. **

"**But we can't just sit here and wait for them!" I growled loudly my eyes narrowed at her. Right now I was having a hard time controlling my anger.**

"**Please stop" I heard a small voice below me and forgot that Bella was sitting on my lap. She was staring at me with frighten eyes. All my anger rushed out of my body. **

"**Edward, we will be prepared for what's going to happen" **

" **Alice you keep track of what's going to happen. Starting now we'll be cautious of our surrounding. We'll only go hunt if we really need to." Carlisle laid out the plan. Even though I wasn't fully on the same page, I decided just to go with it. Carlisle kneeled in front of Bella and took her hand.**

"**Bella honey, we're all going to be a bit protective over the few days. You understand right?" I stared down at her trying to get a full view of her face. She looked straight into Carlisle's eyes and nodded slightly. Over a few hours we laid down rules and what we would do just incase of emergences. At last I carried Bella to her room and tucked her in. I walked off, leaving her door open a creak just in case. **

" **ALICE!" I heard jasper's voice in distress; I quickly walked over to the living room. Alice's eyes were shut, her face frighten. All of sudden her eyes opened.**

" **They're rushing it. They just found out about us, they're not happy about it. When they arrive in Forks they'll come straight here and break us. Then they'll go on about their business." If I had a heart, it would be racing right now. It was too quick. What do they want?**

" **How long?" **

"**Less than one weeks" **

"**Break us? Ha! I'll like to see that" Emmett's laugh boomed through the house. **

_Do you know how many? _** I thought**

"**No" Alice replied. **

" **You should all go hunting" Esme smiled at us sadly. Even though we were in a hard position. She knew how to break the awkwardness. **

"**Who will stay with Bella?"**

" **I will, I went hunting yesterday, so I'm fine" Esme volunteered. I couldn't help but smile at her. Everyone walked outside to go hunt. I glanced back in the house before thirst reached me. **

**The next day we all stayed home and decided to let Bella skip a few days off from school. We all were over protective of her. I was usually the one who was with her. As days came and left we all were nervous, well other than Emmett. Emmett would go in the back gym to work out. We went hunting at least every other day. As I was going to check on Bella, I saw her staring out of her window.**

"**Edward, what's going to happen?" I guess she knew I was there. I strolled over to her bed and sat there thinking.**

" **Nothing Bella, whatever happens, happens. But I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." It was the truth, if anything did happen to her, I couldn't, wouldn't live with myself, knowing it was my fault that she was died. She stared at me and smiled.**

" **If something happened to me Edward, promise me that you won't forget me" she looked at me with no emotion on her face. I couldn't read her. I felt myself loosing myself. How could she say that?**

"**Don't say that Bella" My voice was tight, but yet, calm.**

" **Promise?" she smiled at me waiting for me to give an answer. I sighed and rolled my eyes. She should know the answer already.**

" **Bella, I promise" She grinned happily at me and continued to stare out of her window.**

_Edward…_

**I found myself in the living room everyone surrounding Alice. **

"**There here, we need to go" I nodded at her and looked at the sky and saw the bright moon. I was ready to fight, to protect my Bella. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chaptere 8 **

**Bella's point of view**

**I felt a presence suddenly in my room. I turned my head slowly and saw Edward's angel face. I knew it was time to go. I climbed off the chair and slowly walked to Edward and grabbed his hand.**

"**Time to go Bella." His velvet voice told me. I smiled sadly and walked downstairs with him. My whole family was there. Alice gave me a reassuring smile and Emmett told me quietly it was going to be ok. Edward lifted me and I clutched to his t-shirt while they sped off into the place they planed to go to when **_**they**_** arrived. I closed my eyes, feeling the coldness creep to my body. I felt Edward slowly stop and I opened my eyes.**

**We were at the field where we usually played baseball. Well, when they played baseball. It was large enough for them to run around. **

"**Less than 10 minutes" Alice's voice rang through out the field. My feet touched the ground and I stood beside Edward. On my face I played a calm mask, just like everyone, but really inside my body was screaming. I was scared, curious but most of nervous. We didn't know who these vampires were, and how many there were. Jasper was working his magic again. I felt myself ease, calm. **

**We all waited in the middle of the field, talking to each other. **

"**Bella, promise you won't wonder off?" Edward's face was like angels, his eyes though held concern in them.**

**" Of course" **

**I guess they all heard something rustling in the forest, too quiet for my human ears to hear. Edward clutched my hand lightly. Four vampires walked out of the forest and appeared before us. I couldn't help but stiffen. It was Kayla, Trevor, Serena and Jess. All their eyes were blood shot red. **

**I heard a snicker and turned my face to Trevor.**

"**I had a feeling that we would meet you all again" His voice was chilling, making me want to run away, but I stood my ground.**

**Carlisle took a step forward from everyone.**

"**Nice to see you again" Carlisle's voice was loud and calm.**

"**Don't play goody goody with us, Carlisle. We've come here to do our job and we're not planning on stopping just because of you standing in the way" Jesse's voice sneered at us. Emmett growled at him and stepped forward, flexing his muscles. **

"**We don't have to do any blood shedding today, we can work everything out" Serena's voice was low and dark. I thought Kayla was the leader? What was going on?**

"**You thought wrong" Kayla's face looked down, not facing us. She looked like she didn't want to be here, she looked different from the rest. Serena stared at Kayla for a moment and returned staring at us like we were just little kids standing in their way. **

"**You can give us the human exchange for your lives" Trevor grinned and licked his lips as Kayla said this. I shivered moving closer to Edward. I could hear Edward's low growl in his throat.**

"**Never" **

"**We thought you were going to say that, but we don't need your permission" Jess laughed at us. All of a sudden Trevor disappeared. **

**Emmett growled and leaped on Jess catching him just on time before he could move. Serena swiftly appeared in front of Alice and grabbed her neck; they tumbled on the ground as they both growled at each other. Kayla narrowed her eyes at me and leaped on me, but before she came down on me Edward pushed her and she fell against a tree trunk making it crack, the crash boomed like a boulder just hit a building.**

**I saw Emmett grab hold of Jess and threw him on the ground, again ripping his body apart, but Jess was still fighting against him. I heard growling everywhere. Alice dodged every one of Serena's move, using her power against her. I felt my stomach leap. Edward was busy with Kayla as she tried to try and punch him. He was dodging it like Alice and grabbed her neck tightly gripping it. He threw her against the ground and started ripping her apart. Rosalie and Esme fought together against Trevor. It was like monkey in the middle. Rosalie ducked while Trevor tried to grab her and Esme threw him against a boulder. I saw his body suddenly slump, but then he disappeared.**

**I felt cold arms sweep around my body and carrying me away from my family. I screamed as loud as I could and saw Edward turn to me and quickly started to run to us. **

"**Be quiet human" I heard Trevor snap at me. I felt my surroundings go darker and he suddenly dropped me. I got up as fast as I could and tried running.**

"**Oh no you don't" Trevor caught my t-shirt and threw me against a tree. As my back connected to the tree I felt the pain rush through me. Trevor grabbed me and stared in my eyes.**

"**Now if you become a good girl, you can stay with us" I felt his cold breath by my neck. I stiffened,**_**Edward**_**…**

"**Let her go, Trevor" Edward's voice was loud, he snarled at him. All Trevor did was laugh and he let me go and stood in front of Edward. **

"**What are you going to do? Rip me apart? I could see you try" Edward narrowed at Trevor.**

"**If you're just like your twin, I assume you're the same" Edward let a cold smile creep up on his face. I could see Trevor's eyes widen and a growl leaped from his throat.**

"**She was easy, she didn't even fight back." Trevor's face grew mad and snarled at Edward. Fast as lightning Trevor leaped on Edward. Edward knew this was coming and move aside and grabbed a hold of his arm and threw him against the tree. The tree cracked and fell to the ground. I saw as each other took advantage of each other with their power. Edward would for see his moves and Trevor would suddenly disappear from Edward. As I stared of horror as Edward lay on the ground, Trevor on top of him is gripping his neck.**

"**Didn't I tell you?" Trevor snarled and smiled at me as he gripped his hold tighter. Edward's face was stoned. I stared at the scene when I saw Edward punch a hole in the middle of Trevor. Trevor screamed in pain and rolled on the ground. Edward ripped him apart. **

**I closed my eyes, my body soar and bleeding from their wounds. I felt a figure looming over me. I opened my eyes slowly praying it was Edward, and it was. He slowly and carefully picked me up and kissed my nose. **

"**Let's go back to everyone, shall we?" His voice was like music. I nodded slightly and put my head to rest on his neck. I felt myself moving then stopped suddenly. I opened my eyes to see Emmett standing up and laughing happily while Rosalie scowled at him. Alice dusted herself and strolled to Edward and I. **

"**Well Angel, we made it" she kissed me on both cheeks and smiled at me. I looked over to the other side and saw the bodies in a clump and Carlisle starting a fire. He stood up and walked over to us. **

"**See! What did I say! We could beat them" Emmett grinned widely. Everyone laughed quietly, I did but I winced. I guess Carlisle saw this and grabbed me carefully.**

"**We should go home, and get you clean up" I nodded at him. I was glad we were all here. I looked back at the bodies and saw it all disappear. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chaptere 8 **

**Bella point of view**

**That fight was when I was 11 years-old, and now I'm 15 attending the same high school as Alice , Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward. At first it was awkward because everyone found out that I was apart of their family. They gave me weird looks because I guess I wasn't as beautiful as they were.**

**Even though some people treated me differently I still had my group of friends. Angela and I were still best friends. We had some classes together and I was happy about that. At lunch I would eat with my brother's and sister's. I guess they sat alone by themselves because everyone was distant from them. I could tell people were jealous of them because of their beautiful figure and how they were all model-like.**

**There was one girl I didn't like at all. Her name was Jessica. She was the same age as Edward and I guess you could say she really liked Edward. When she found out I was his sister she treated me like royalty.**

"**Bella, Nice to see you again!" I turned around to see Jessica and her group walking towards me. I sighed and stood my ground with Edward by my side. I could tell Edward was annoyed with her.**

"**Hey Jessica" smiled as best as I could, playing along. Her face glowed as she spotted Edward beside me.**

"**Hi Edward, how are you?" Her voice was suddenly perky when she was talking to him. All her friends sighed in Awe as they stared at Edward. Edward's face didn't show any emotion, but I could tell he didn't want to talk to Jessica.**

"**I'm good Jessica, how are you?" He was being as polite as he could. Jessica gleamed as he responded.**

"**I'm great! Thanks for asking. We differently need to hang out more often" Her voice exaggerated more often. I giggled silently to myself. At the corner of my eyes I could see Edward's eyes burning on my face.**

"**Well Jessica, Alice is waiting for Bella and I. We should be going" His voice was velvet-like and strained too. Jessica's face suddenly fell**

"**Oh, well see you later then"**

**Edward and I walked away; I couldn't wait to tell Alice what happened. But knowing Alice she knows everything. We got into Alice 's car and closed the door, as soon as we closed the door Alice bursted in giggles. Edward narrowed his eyes at her and growled.**

" **Alice, don't say anything" His teeth was clenched. I couldn't' help but laugh with Alice too. Everyone knows that Jessica has been trying to get with Edward ever since he denied her. Once we got home I could smell Esme's food lingering inside the house. I ran in my room, changed in my comfy clothes and ran downstairs, carefully not to trip on the stairs.**

"**Hi Esme" I kissed her cheek as I passed by her and grabbed a plate and fork. I walked over to the counter and debated what I wanted. I could either have lasagna, pasta or pizza.**

"**Hi Bella, how was school today?" She stood there watching me as I was having an argument with my brain.**

"**I pick you!" I stabbed my fork in the lasagna and looked up at Esme and laughed quietly and cut my food.**

"**It was good especially when…" I couldn't finish because Edward walked in with his eyes staring at me like he was going to eat me. I quickly got my slice and ran out to the living room where Emmett was watching kick boxing.**

"**Edward! Do you want to go hunting with Jasper and I?" Alice 's perky voice came out of know where. Emmett and I looked around the room and saw her sitting on staircase. Alice waved at me as I smiled back.**

"**No thanks, I already went yesterday!" Edward's voice boomed from the kitchen. I chewed slowly as my eyes stared at the TV.**

"**Emmett, where's Rosalie?" I asked him.**

"**She's working on her car; I guess someone toyed with it." My eyes grew big. Rosalie didn't like it when someone toyed with her car. I could hear loud noises in the garage. Then the door slammed open her eyes were red and she was growling.**

"**That punk, he screwed my wires up!" she yelled. All of us just blinked at her. None of us knew anything about automobiles like Rosalie did. I heard the phone ring and heard Esme get it.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Oh yes, Bella is here. Let me get her" I wonder if it was Angela. I stood up and walked to the phone and took it from Esme.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hi Bella, this is Jessica!" Her voice struck my ear. Jessica? What did she want from me?**

"**Hey Jessica"**

"**I was wondering if you wanted to come to my party tomorrow night" Her voice sounded like she was asking if Edward wanted to come, not me.**

"**Uhm..Sure"**

"**Oh it will be so much fun! How about you bring Edward and your sister of yours…what is her name again?"**

" **Alice ?" I didn't really want to go, but I already said yes.**

"**Yah! Bring both of them, ok? See you tomorrow" she hung up on me. I stood there and hung up. Oh dear, what would Edward say?**

"**Oh Bella! I can't wait! Do you want to go shopping with me tomorrow morning?" Alice twirled towards me, all cheerful. I groan and rolled my eyes.**

"**Bella, you said yes?" Edward popped out of no where and just stared at me. I laughed nervously and nodded my head. I didn't know if he was mad or not. He looked calm. But who knew? He might blow up in a few minutes.**

"**Edward! Stop being such a party pooper. We're going wither you like it or not."**

"**I guess so" he rolled his eyes at Alice . I couldn't help but smile at them. Well I guess we were going to the party tomorrow, but I couldn't help but think something interesting was going to happen.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I'm very sorry for leaving the story un-updated lately. My life has been much more busier and I didn't have time to update, but now here I am. I promise that I will update as soon as possible now. Though, since school is almost ending. My laptop will be taken away (, but I will have my computer. **

**P.S Please leave reviews or tell me if I miss-spelled something wrong. Enjoy the next chapters.**

**Edward's point of view**

**I didn't want tomorrow to come at all. Even more, Jessica was going to be there and all her friends who I didn't care for at all. I guess I sighed loudly because Emmett's laughter echoed through the house. **

" **I cannot WAIT to hear what happens after this party". I narrowed my eyes at Emmett. Bella gave me thumbs up and I could hear Alice chanting stores to go shopping at in her mind. **

**I felt my mood lighten up a little bit. **__**I looked to my left and saw jasper giving me a small smile as he shrugged. I couldn't help not feel annoyed. **

"**HEY, you guys! Anyone want to go hunting with me?" I thought about it and wondered why not?**

"**Sure" I quietly said to Emmett.**

" **Don't forget about me!" Alice's high-pitched voice came from upstairs. She came out of her room and skipped and twirled coming downstairs.**

**After Alice, Emmett and I left the house we decided to go to a park that was convenient and wasn't crowded. Alice and Emmett went their separate ways as I kind of drifted off in my own world. As I listened quietly in people's mind, a presence occurred to me. I looked behind me and saw a deer. It wasn't even an adult yet. I couldn't help but stare, this deer created by its parents. It's freedom to go wherever and whenever it wants to, to grow up.**

**Sometimes, I wished I were a human again, to be able to eat again and to sit under the sun without causing a disturbance. I wished I could grow up like Bella did. Bella, that's right I wouldn't have met her, or my family. **

**I blinked rapidly and stared at the deer. My hunger overcame me, as I liked my teeth. I lunged forwards towards the deer…**

**After my meal I walked towards our meeting place and saw Emmett and Alice playing tag. **

"**Edward! Geez-what-took-you-so-long" Emmett paused after each word, catching his breath. Alice danced around him, between him and behind him like she was playing with a human.**

" **Yah Edward, We've been playing for a while," Alice laughed as Emmett stopped and glared at her. I couldn't help but chuckle.**

"**Sorry, I always have to take precaution, especially when there's going to be more humans in a small house" I rolled my eyes as I remembered Jessica's party.**

" **Well we better get going, Bella might get worried" Alice shouted as she started to run.**

**Emmett scoffed and pounded his chest **

" **She doesn't need to be worried, I can take care of myself" he smiled at me.**

"**Right…but you can't even tag your own sister" I patted his back and started to run after Alice**

" **HEY! I didn't want to waste any energy" he growled as I heard him jump to his feet and joined us running home.**

**We got home a few minutes later. I opened the door and saw Bella and Esme starring at me.**

"**What?" Did something happen? I can't sense anything.**

**Esme patted Bella " See dear, I told you they would be alright." **

**Bella let out a deep sigh and wiped her forehead like she did some hard work just a few moments ago.**

" **Sorry Bells, but Edward here was taking his time" Emmett walked over to the couch and sat down and turned on the tv.**

**I opened my mouth to say exactly what I told them but Bella cut me off.**

" **To take precaution," she recited as if I always said it. I smiled and laughed.**

" **Well I'm going to go sleep now, I have to wake up early to go shopping with Alice" she stood up and gave a big yawn and hugged everyone. She came to me last and squeezed me real tight, but not as tight as it looked like. I wanted to squeeze her back too, but she was too fragile so I hugged her lightly.**

"**Goodnight Bella" I kissed her forehead and patted her head. She smiled like an angel and raced, but carefully upstairs.**

_**You know what, I think I'd really like to go to this party of Jessica's**_**. I heard Rosalie's thought in my mind. I zeroed on the thought of Emmett and Rosalie coming to the party. I could see Rosalie, being the center of attention at the party and Emmett with his macho muscles wrestling with a few humans. **

" **Why don't you come with us Rosalie?" I heard myself blurt out. Rosalie turned to look at me and looked like she was really thinking if she should go. We all know that Rosalie liked parties, especially since she was usually the center of attention.**

"**Wouldn't that be rude? Since I wasn't invited. To really think about it, why wasn't I invited?" We all sighed, except Emmett who laughed sheepishly.**

" **I don't know if we should go Rosalie…" Emmett told her. He scratched his head. Emmett and Rosalie were totally different. Sure, he liked to have fun once in a while, but he usually stayed home. Working out.**

" **Well I don't see why it would be a big deal if we barged in" Rosalie smiled a little bit. I heard Alice skipping towards us all and whistling.**

" **Well now we all can go shopping tomorrow!" **

**Emmett and I looked at each other, both us had the same face. Hoping tomorrow would never come. **


	12. Chapter 11

**News: Sorry for updating pretty late haha. But I would like to say that I GOT MY LAPTOP. Oh yes. I did xD. Oh, lets all be happy since Breaking Dawn just came out ) **

Bella's point of view

I looked around me, strange…. my room isn't this dark I thought. I felt myself grow cold, goosebumps covering my arms, legs and body. I suddenly let go of my breath that I held. I saw my breath in front of me. So I was right, it is cold.

"Edward? Alice? Jasper?" I yelled out. I felt scared, my heart started to pump faster each minute. From the corner of my eye a shadow slipped beside me. I became tense as someone called my name.

"Bella, dear, so nice to see you again" My eyes locked at the image in front of me. It couldn't be, I saw her die in front of me. How can this be?

Her witch-like laugh woke me up from my thoughts.

"You thought wrong Bella; you thought we would go down that easily? Serena slowly came towards me. She lightly grabbed my face and turned it left to right.

"You're growing up lovely haven't you?" I couldn't move. I was frozen in place. I finally gain some of my voice back.

"You're supposed to be dead"

She let go of my hair and walked around me.

"Well, we thought so too, but we're here, well I am anyways" I started to back up slowly, maybe she wouldn't notice. I really needed Edward. Before I could take my second step, she disappeared in front of me and stood behind me.

"Don't be pathetic." She grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. I winced lightly as I felt her nails dig in my flesh as she did so.

"Now, be a good girl Bella, because I'm here to tell you a story."

"One day a few vampires will vanquish a family. Now, among the family is a human girl. They won't kill her, not yet though. They need her body for something important. Who knows when that day will come, but I assure you Bella, that day will come" I stared at her eyes, terrified. What was she talking about?

Serena leaned in closer to my ears; I felt her breath against my neck as she spoke the words " You won't have no one, not even Edward to help your poor soul" She smiled at me.

That was the last thing I remembered before waking up.

The first person I saw was Jasper staring at me blankly. I tried to smile but I just couldn't, was that dream real? Or was it something I should just brush off?

"Bella, are you alright?" I couldn't think straight. Should I tell Jasper? Or would I be wasting my breath.

"Jasper, if you dreamt about something terrifying, and you wanted to tell someone, but at the same time you thought it was stupid. Would you tell someone?" My voice just above a whisper



He looked like he was really thinking about this. I guess he had to since he dreamt no more, and he didn't sleep at all.

"It depends what it was about. Did something happen in your dream?" He looked really interested.

"Where is everyone?" I sidetracked just for a moment.

"They all went shopping, Edward was going to stay with you since you woke up a little late, but Alice wouldn't let him. So I volunteered to stay with you, since I'm not going" he smiled at me and sat down on the chair right next me getting comfortable.

I sat up on my bed and thought, why shouldn't I tell Jasper?

"Well, I don't know if it was a dream or not, because it felt so real. But, Serena, she was in it she was telling me how she was still alive and that she and some other vampires would vanquish our family" As I stopped, I wanted to laugh because it sounded so silly.

As I looked up at Jasper he looked like he was either supposed to be alert like it was new news, or just brush it off like me.

"You don't have to tell the others, it's kind of weird and stupid…" I trailed on

"No, I'm going to tell the others when they get here. Even if it's not true, it might be important" He looked like he was in deep thought, unsure about what I said.

"Well, let's just put this all behind us until everyone gets back. Aren't you hungry?" He opened my door and stared out in the kitchen.

"Edward cooked a few things for you since she didn't know what you wanted"

Edward? Cooking? I wanted to laugh so hard, but a giggle escaped my mouth. Jasper looked at me with a questioning look on his face. I shrugged and got up from my bed. Jasper just shook his head and walked out.

The moment the smell of the food hit me, I forgot about my dream for a moment and got up and dressed. I looked out my window and saw that it looked a bit cloudy, but not that cold either. I decided that I would wear a grey hoodie, and underneath my blue t-shirt. I grabbed my sweatpants put them on and ran downstairs.

I headed straight to the kitchen and stared in shock at the table. There were five dishes for me to choose. When Edward got back, I had to thank him for doing such thing for me. It took me a couple of moments to pick a dish, and I decided to have fettuccine with garlic bread. I took a bite of the bread before moving towards the living room. Jasper's eyes were locked on the TV as usual. I placed my plate on the table and sat on the ground ready to devour my plate.

"Jasper, would you like some?" I knew he would say no, but it was always nice to ask.

"You know that I don't eat any food" his eyes still locked on the TV.

I laughed and turned to my food. I licked my lips as I was just about to taste the yummy food in front of me.

"BELLA, YOU'RE UP!'

I looked at the door and saw Emmett and Rosalie standing there. I sighed and put down my fork.

"Yah, I just woke up a few minutes ago" I heard the trunk shut and saw Alice standing at the doorway. My eyes grew big as I saw how many bags she was carrying.



"Bella! Sleepy head, I was looking forward in shopping with you, but you just had to be sleeping" Alice skipped towards me and kissed me on both of my cheeks. She looked really happy. I can't say the same for Edward. Once he entered the house he looked down and constantly stared at Alice like she was a bug and he wanted to squish her.

"Is something wrong with Edward?" I whispered to Alice. I locked my eyes at Edward and saw his hands clenching the bags he was holding. Alice looked over to him and giggled and turned back to me.

"He's just a little mad because I dragged him with us." She winked at me before leaving to go upstairs. I heard Jasper sigh and shake his head.

"Thank god I didn't go." He started to laugh but stopped and stuck his tongue at Edward.

"It's not my fault I was dragged into this" Edward muttered. He finally looked up and started at my blank face and chuckled.

"Don't mind me Bella, just eat your food"

I grinned at him and nodded and put my full attention on my food. I breathed in the smell of the food and started eating. I saw a figure standing over me and looked up, with bread in my mouth.

"How's the food sweet Bella?" I chewed and grinned at Edward. I took a whole bunch of noodles and stuffed them in my mouth and nodded.

Edward laughed quietly and patted my head while I ate. I looked around and notice that Edward left. I wondered where he went…

After a few minutes of finishing my food I put the dishes in the sink and glanced at the clock it was already 4' o clock. I had three more hours left until the party started. I thought of what to do in three hours. I decided I would go finish my biology homework and read a book. I slowly walked up the stairs and entered my room and closed the door. I sat at my desk and started studying. I guess you could say was studying was my second nature, the first living with vampires. Emmett always wondered how I could study so much. I never really had an answer for him. About an hour or so I looked at the clock read that it was 5:30. Wow, time flew so fast

"Bella!" I heard my name being called and walked upstairs. I turned to Alice's bedroom and saw all the clothes she bought all spread out on her floor. She was sitting on her bed in thought looking at the clothes. I entered her room and she looked up at me and smiled.

"There you are, here are the clothes that I bought for you. I put them out so you can see and choose what you wanted to wear. I looked at the clothes. Most of them Edward probably wouldn't of approve me of wearing. I stared at one outfit. It had jeans, with a cute belt, blue converse with a pretty, black, dress shirt. With that outfit came a necklace and a ring. I guess Alice knew what I was going to pick because she put all the other outfits away.

"Uhm, Alice. Do you know where Carlisle is?" I needed to tell him what I dreamt of before I forgot.

"He's at the hospital right now, but I'm sure he'll be back around the time we'll leave. Why?" She stared at me like it was something important that I wanted to tell her.

"Oh, no reason". I sighed

"So, what are you going to wear to the party?" I sounded interested; partly because I was. Usually Alice would be hopping up and down showing me by now. She looked at me and grinned wide.

"It's a secret, silly Bella!" She kissed me and pushed the outfit I chose in my arms and swiftly turned me around and pushed me out the door. Before I could turn around and ask why she did that, the door was already closed. I 

narrowed my eyes at the door, but really I was glaring at Alice the bizarre vampire who likes to surprise people but can't be surprised.

"Oh! Bella, you should get ready soon. We don't want to be late now do we?"

I sighed and gloomy walked towards my room. I closed my door and laid the outfit on my bed. It wasn't bad. At least Alice let me choose I got dressed and put the ring on. I unhooked the necklace and placed it around my neck. It had a silver musical note attached at the end. I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror.

The door opened and Alice came in. She squealed.

"You look great Bella". I smiled at her and noticed her outfit. She wore a black mini-skirt with suspenders hanging on her sides. Her top was a purple medium sleeve with a light blue tank top over it. She had her hair in two pigtails on the side and spiky. On her neck she had a green choker on and black com bat boots.

"Your outfit is awesome, Alice." She grinned widely and nodded her head.

"I know, isn't it wonderful!"

"I can't wait to leave. So we can party" I laughed quietly and sighed.

"Come on Bella, Edward and Emmett are waiting for us downstairs!" She grabbed my hand and raced downstairs.


	13. Chapter 12

News: Well everyone. I'm trying to get Chapters updated as fast as I can so I don't suddenly forget about it xD. So have fun reading and please review!

-Edward's Point of view-

Emmett said on the couch staring at the TV which was showing college football.

"You'd think they were good enough to be on the TV" he grunted as the score was zero. I shook my head at him and waited impatiently for Bella, Alice and Rosalie. I don't know how girls can take so long in dressing up. Well, Bella's human, so I guess I can see her being slow. Though, Rosalie liked to glamour up and be the only one who's eyes lingered upon. Alice well was Alice.

"Come on Bella, Emmett and Edward is waiting for us downstairs!" I heard Alice say to Bella. Finally we can get a move on to this party. I saw Alice skip down the steps while Bella walked slowly. Bella looked absolutely in her outfit. Not too revealing, but stunning on her. I grinned at her.

"You look lovely Bella" I told her. She grinned at me and waved at me.

"Doesn't she look nice Edward? You're lucky she isn't like Rosalie or you would have to watch what she wore for her rest of her life" Alice giggled as she gave me thumbs up. I chuckled in amusement and tried to picture as Bella like Rosalie, but I couldn't picture it as well.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I love to dress up wonderfully" Rosalie growled at us. I didn't have to explain what Rosalie wore. It was what she always wore. I don't know how Emmett could stand Rosalie dressing up like that.

"Are we ready to go?" I could tell that Bella didn't feel like going and the urgency in her voice sounded like if we went now we would get it over with.

"I agree with Bella, let's go before Edward's girlfriend freaks" Emmett laughed after his little comment and hit me on the shoulder. I glared at him and shook my head. My girlfriend, ha, don't make me laugh.

"Why don't we take two cars, just in case Bella wants to go early? I can drive us home" I walked towards my silver Volvo and got in the passenger seat. Alice got in next to me, while Bella got in the back. I heard a click in the back and knew she put her seatbelt on.

I sighed. "Bella, you don't have to buckle up. We're not going to get in a car accident."

"You never know! One day while you're driving a deer could pop out of nowhere and bam!" She stared at the window and I chuckled. Alice laughed at Bella.

"Don't worry Bella, love. You have me here in this car too" Alice stared out the window and squealed

"We're here!"

I looked out front and saw the house. It was big, but not as big as our house. It suited Jessica and I couldn't help but laugh darkly. Here we go.

"This will be fun, Bella." Alice's voice held too much sureness. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I looked at the mirror and saw Bella staring at me with an unhappy smile. I winked at her and she smiled a little.



"You don't have to worry Bella, I'll be there" I noted to her. I parked right next to Rosalie's BMW and we got out of the car. Alice skipped ahead of us as we approached the door. Emmett knocked hard on the door. If he would have used all of his strength, which I believe he would have if Rosalie haven't given him a look. He laughed sheepishly and shrugged. I felt Bella snake her arm around mine.

"It's ok silly Bella" I rubbed her hair and look in her eyes. She nodded and turned her head towards the door as it opened.

_Omg. It's Edward. I hope I look good in this outfit and hope he notices me _

I sighed once again before her face appeared before us. Her face dropped as she saw Rosalie and Emmett. As fast as it dropped she smiled at us.

"Well, I see you've brought Emmett and Rosalie. Hi Edward how are-"

"Yah Yah Yah, Let us through" Emmett pushed her aside with Rosalie right next to him. Alice grinned at Jessica and waved at her than disappeared with Emmet and Rosalie. Jessica looked frustrated but turned to Bella and I.

"Anyway, Hi Edward how have you been?" I noticed that she completely ignored Bella.

"I'm fine Jessica, how about you?" I tried to make my voice sound warm and joyful, but it was pretty hard. She looked satisfied at my answer and stepped aside. Then she noticed Bella

"Oh, hi Bella"

"Hi Jessica"

"We'll, why don't we go inside and party!" She grabbed Bella's hand and dragged us in her house. Bella tightly gripped my arm as we squeezed through the people.

"Geez, you'd think she would slow down" Bella whispered in my ear as we followed Jessica. Finally we stopped and I noticed that most guys were looking at Rosalie and Emmett stood his ground dancing with her. I could tell he would growl soon

_God, you would think people would stop staring_

_I'm sorry Emmett, but that's what you get for coming to the party with Rosalie_

Jessica turned towards me; mostly me and started to say something until someone interrupted

"Jessica! Come dance with us" Mike yelled through the music.

"Oh, well I better go Edward. Promise you'll save a dance with me" she ran away and we didn't see her. I felt Bella sigh and shake her head and giggled quietly.

"What are you laughing at?" I couldn't help but smile as she giggled.

"I'm laughing at how Jessica won't stop at nothing until you're hers" She let go of my arm. I suddenly felt the emptiness as she did so. I smiled softly and touched her nose.



"I'll always be yours, sweet Bella" She grinned widely and kissed my finger and pulled me through the crowds. We saw Alice dancing with some guy to the music. She saw us and danced towards us leaving the guy dancing by himself.

"Hi you guys! Isn't this fun" She grabbed Bella's hand and started to dance with her. Bella, being as clumsy as she is tried to dance but also made sure she didn't trip or fall. I stood there smiling at the two of them and wandered away leaving them to their dancing. I caught Emmett standing by the food table.

"Having fun?" Emmett's voice darkly as he watched Rosalie talk to some guys.

"What do you think?" My voice matching his, I stared out in the open until I heard Emmett's thoughts.

_Ha, your girlfriend is coming this way to whisk you away_

"_She's_ not my girlfriend, shut it" I muttered as my eyes narrowed. Jessica's face looked around the room and looked at me and gleamed in awe as she found me. She hurriedly came my way.

"Edward, you waited for me. What a gentleman" Her voice sounded like a dead cat in my head. My eyes wandered towards Alice and I saw that Bella wasn't with her. My eyes quickly scanned the room and I couldn't find her. She was a magnet for danger.

"Actually, Jessica, I have to go see Bella" I gently pushed her aside and quickly walked around until I spotted a brown head with someone else. I caught her face and she looked uncomfortable. The boy smelt like alcohol. My nose crinkled at the smell and I quickly appeared beside Bella with her hand in mine.

"Bella, Dear. Maybe we should go now?" My eyes stared at the boy watching his eyes with shock but annoyed at the same time.

_Goddamn it, I should have made my move earlier. She was a pretty one too._

Bella laughed heartily and nodded "Nice talking to you…Jason" Her voice sounded unsure. I turned around without looking at him and steered Bella away from Jason, or whatever his name was.

"Thanks Edward" She sighed as if a whole lot of weight just got lifted off of her shoulders. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Should we go home? You look kind of tired" If I was human too, I would also be.

"Yah, that sounds like a good plan" She snuggled against me as I led her towards Emmett, Rosalie and Alice.

"You guys going home?" Rosalie looked like she just won a trophy.

"Yes, Bella is getting tired" Emmett nodded

_So am I _

Emmett grunted and put his arm around Rosalie.

"We should go soon too" Emmett told Rosalie and Alice. They all nodded in agreement.

"Well we'll see you guys at home" Bella smiled at them before we started to exit the house.

"Wait, Wait, Edward! Where are you going?" I heard Jessica's voice behind me, not too far away.



"Weneed to go home, Bella is getting tired" I felt the breeze outside and breathe it in.

"Oh, ok. We'll see you two later at school"

I didn't answer before I put Bella in the passenger seat and started the car. I looked beside me and saw Bella sleeping soundly beside me. I touched her cheek and brushed her hair out of her face. I smiled and started heading home. In three minutes we were inside and I placed her on her bed. I swiftly covered her in her blanket and kissed her on the forehead. I closed her door and started walking downstairs.

"Hello Edward" I looked up and saw Carlisle closing the door after he got in the house.

"Hi Carlisle" I walked towards the couch and sat on it.

"Don't be sad Edward; Just be glad that you're watching her grow up." Carlisle's voice was quiet as he sat on the chair looking at me. I looked back at him.

"Isn't there some other way?" I whispered.

"It's not you who chooses her future, it's you who she depends on the most" After Carlisle spoke, it was silent. I couldn't think. Was it wrong for me to be selfish? Was I who wanted her to end her life and live it with us? I heard Carlisle get up and started to walk away but stopped.

_You know what you want, and you know what is wrong. Just think what's good for her_

Then finally he walked away, for me to think for the rest night.

Note: Ok. You guys I really need help. If you already know what I need help than message me and give me your answer. If you don't know what I'm talking about, but you want to know or give me your answer. Just message me and I'll tell you. )


	14. Chapter 13

-Bella's point of view-

Woahhhh. Hey you guys! Oh geez…I haven't updated in such a long time. I'm soo sorry about that, my dad finally got word for me  So anyways. Have fun reading!

I smiled and yawned lightly and opened my right eye to stare out the window to see heavy rain outside and the tree's moving slightly from the wind. I sat up and sighed and remembered that I didn't get a chance to tell Carlisle about my dream a few days ago. I decided to just go downstairs in my grey sweatshirt and sweatpants because it felt like a lazy day, but probably not for the other family members. As I started to walk downstairs, I heard someone playing the piano, probably Edward. I held my breath and quietly tip toed to the piano and hid behind it. The piano stopped and I gasped.

"Silly Bella, you can't fool me" Edward tapped me on my shoulder and I turned around and smiled at him.

"Where is everyone Edward?" I asked.

I couldn't hear anyone except for my breathing and Edward's movements walking towards the couch and silently sitting on it.

"Where do you think? Their all getting food since it is a wonderful day outside" He chuckled and patted the seat next to him. I held a finger up and quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed some waffles that Esme left before she went out. Before I exited the Kitchen, I looked at the clock and saw it was 11 o'clock and was surprised that I slept that long. I jumped down next to Edward and snuggled next to him and began to eat, not before I held a piece out to Edward.

"No thank you, Bella"

"Edward do you miss eating?" I asked after chewing my first bite. Eating Esme's waffles was like a trip to Disneyland, it was that grand. I saw Edward's face think about it for a minute before he answered.

"Sometimes, since I was born centuries before so I don't know what some of the food taste like" He poked my waffles and smelt it.

"Even though all Esme's cooking great" He added. I agreed and heard the garage open.

"MAN, today is one of a hell day. The weather is great, the killing was great. Bella you should have been there!"

Emmett looked like he won a lottery and smiled a huge grin towards us. I laughed at him as everyone piled into the house.

"I wish I could, but we all know I can't. But that's ok, because Esme's waffles are too good to not be eaten" I told him with some waffles in my mouth. Alice came up and kissed both of my cheeks and hung up her jacket.

"Why thank you Bella dear" Esme gave me a smile and went in the kitchen, probably to go make me some lunch later.

"I'm going to go to the hospital, they're going to need me for a few hours so I'll be home later" Carlisle told us as he grabbed his car keys and started to put on his jacket.

"Carlisle, could I talk to you when you get home?" I asked with a bit uncertain in my voice.

"Of course Bella" He stared at me and nodded before closing the door behind him. All of a sudden I felt something staring at the back of my head. I slowly looked back and sheepishly smiled at Edward. His eyebrow rose with question.

"Uhm…Edward! What should we do today?" I asked him trying to avoid the subject. I jumped off the couch and quick walked to the kitchen and setting it in my sink. I slowly poked my head out and didn't see Edward in the living room anymore, only Emmett watching his daily dose of wrestling.

"Huh. I guess he had to do something" I muttered to myself.

"What are you going to ask Carlisle?" he asked in a soft voice right beside my ear. I jumped and waved him off with a scoff.

"Nothing at all, of course" I replied quickly even though Edward was still curious about it. He stared at me with a hard face and his eyes seem to pierce my whole body. I sighed; he obviously knew I was lying.

"You can hear it when I tell Carlisle" I glumly told him. His eyes started to shimmer and he broke out into a smile. As I was about to ask Edward something the phone started to ring.

"Bella! It's your friend Jacob" Alice sung out from her room.

"What does that dog want?" Emmett asked from the living room, I could clearly see his nose wrinkle up. _Like I would know, I haven't picked up the phone yet _I thought to myself. I quickly walked to the phone with Edward trailing behind me on my heel.

"Hi Jacob" I answered.

"Yo Bella, do you want to go to the beach with the crew tomorrow?" He asked me. I could hear the excitement on the other side of the line. Meaning crew, it was usually just Jacob, Angela, Mike, Eric and I.

"Sounds good, what time?" As I was listening to Jacob talk I saw Alice walk in and go right up to Edward and chatted with him quietly. I couldn't tell what she was saying but I saw Edward nod his head. Alice waved at me and left the room. I hung up the phone and looked at Edward.

"What was that?" I asked as I crossed my arms. Edward gave me an angelic face and bent down to face me. His face was so dazzling that I almost started to giggle. No wonder all girls squeal over him.

"Oh, it's nothing" he poked my forehead and laughed and walked away. I stood there glaring at the space in front of me. A scowl must have displayed on my face because as Jasper walked he stopped right next to me and chuckled. The sound broke my trance and I felt my annoyance melt.

"Do you know what he knows that I don't?!" I huffed and leaned against the counter.

"Well, why don't you ask Alice?" Jasper chuckled and started to walk away.

"Oh, and your welcome" He called back. I stuck my tongue out, he knows how I hate having my emotions toyed with. I walked out of the kitchen and sat next to Emmett.

"Want to go on a drive?" His voice sounding rough; I guess he was tired of sitting on his butt and watching TV. I smiled and nodded. Driving with Emmett is always an adventure and I had plenty of time till Carlisle came home.


	15. Update 2011!

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating. But since It's summer again and I have time this week. I will update the next chapter very soon! I may side track after I update this chapter but if anyone wants to you can gladly e-mail me to remind me!

Thanks!


	16. Chapter 14

Sorry it's been so long guys! I'm trying my best to leave where I left off since it's been awhile.

-Bella's View-

Before we left, I went upstairs to my room to change. I decided on my favorite worn out jeans, a blue shirt and my red north face hoodie. I didn't really care much about my appearance, but I quickly looked at the mirror and smiled.

"Are you getting ready for a pageant or something?" Emmett's deep voice boomed through the house. I rolled my eyes, but chuckled and ran down the stairs.

"Not even" I replied back and jumped to the step next to him. Emmett grinned from ear to ear and got me into a headlock

"We'll be back people!" he yelled and pushed me towards the door. I waved, without looking behind me and sauntered towards the garage door. Emmett was never really the flashy kind of person, and that's kind of why I liked riding in his jeep in town. Sure it was muddy and not in great shape as the others, but it sure as hell was fun to ride in. The car tilted a bit as Emmett got in and I giggled.

"Buckle up Bella!" he told me as he turned on the engine and proceeded to back out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as I looked out the window, which I did quite often out of habit. It seemed like he had to think for a little bit, but finally it came to him.

"Esme needs some food supplies because someone in the house tends to be a fatty" His mouth smirking, while keeping his eyes on the road. I glared at him and stuck my tongue at him,

"So very funny, ha ha ha." I smiled at him. The grocery store came in view, and Emmett started to park I saw someone familiar pushing the carts. I squinted my eyes through the window and had to hold back my laughter as it was Jacob. I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and ran to him.

"I'll be in the store real quick, I just want to say hi to jake." I yelled at Emmett as he started to get out of the car. I could tell he shook his head and waved me off without me looking. He didn't mind jake, it was just the smell he wasn't too kin on.

"Hey jake!" Jacob stared at me and waved.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing here?" He asked me as he put the carts in a line and started pushing towards the store.

"Emmett and I are getting some food. What are you doing here? I didn't know you worked here." I've known Jacob for quite some time and I had no clue he was working.

"Dad wanted me to get a job, says I'm always sitting on my butt watching tv" He puffed up his cheeks and blew the air from it and rolled his eyes. I laughed and patted his back.

"That sucks. We're still on at the beach tomorrow right?" I asked stopping at the entrance of the store, looking for Emmett.

"Yah totally. Oh hey Bella, your birthday is coming up soon, do you know what you're going to do?". It hit me, I totally forgot about my birthday. It was in about 5 days or so… yes, 5 days.

"You just reminded me! I totally forgot about it. As of right now, no..but knowing Alice I'm sure she'll come up with something". Suddenly I had a bad feeling about this, as I thought more about it. Jacob laughed and nodded his head.

"Well you better get Alice to get on that. I got to go, see you tomorrow." He waved and walked off. I waved back and looked around for that big man.

"Yuck, you smell. You're going to need to shower when you get back home, missy." His faced scrunched up, then smiled and patted my head. I punched his stomach and he let me go.

"So what food do you want Bella?" I knew the drill. I usually always go grocery shopping with someone when we're low on food. Other then the items that Esme made Emmett buy, I went down the aisles and picked what I wanted. By the end of our shopping we had 5 bags in the car.

"Good teamwork." I high fived Emmett.

"Hey! Alice was talking about your birthday. You ready to turn 16?" Emmett yelled out

I laughed, "Am I the only one who forgot about my birthday? I guess I am, but who knows what Alice will have in plan." I smiled out the window, then remembered I needed to tell Carlisle my dream. Hopefully he was home by now.

(Sorry it's short, I just needed something to work with right now. Next chapter will be better!)


End file.
